It is known that the transportation and/or storage of assets of this type are currently carried out using chambers for receiving these assets, it being possible, for example, for these chambers to be formed by safes, armored cabinets, security cases or cash machine cassettes.
In order to discourage attacks against, for example, the transportation vehicles used and against the occupants of these, it is known to combine, with the chambers for receiving the assets, tanks of a staining product suitable for dispersing over the assets in these chambers, the operation of which is under the direction of control means.
However, this solution is not entirely satisfactory as there exist products which make it possible to remove stains from banknotes.
The Applicant has also described a security device which combines a product comprising chlorosulfonic acid for the dissolution of the printing inks for printed assets.
Furthermore, the Applicant has described such a device which combines an oxidation-reduction product.
However, the contact with these products has to be sufficiently complete to prevent any reuse of these banknotes. In this context, it is therefore advisable to provide for wetting of the whole of the assets, even when they are, as is frequently the case, gathered together in bundles.
These devices thus require an efficient system for dispersion of the product in order to provide for contact with the whole of the assets. It is also advisable to provide a sufficient amount of product in the device, which can present regulatory problems.